Conventional SFP modules and traditional compact SFP modules (e.g., compact SFP modules conforming to the multi-source agreement (MSA) draft standard) are transceivers used to connect between fiber optic and copper networks. Both SFP modules are designed to connect to a host device having a standardized receptacle. Once inserted within the receptacle of a host in a copper network, the host is able to establish fiber optic connections via the compact SFP module. Depending on the application, the SFP modules may support one or more standards such as SONET, SDH, Ethernet, Gigabit Ethernet, Fibre Channel, and other communications standards. Traditional compact SFP modules are dual channel. Thus, each compact SFP added to a host potentially provides the host with two duplexed fiber optic connections. This was an improvement over conventional SFP modules which only allowed a single duplexed fiber optic connection. While a conventional SFP module and a traditional compact SFP module may physically fit within the same receptacle and form a twenty-pin connection, the pinout and design used for traditional compact SFP modules does not allow for backwards compatibility with older conventional SFP modules.